guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vow of Strength
0.17*41 = 6.97 *0.21*41 = 8.61 more damage in exchange for not being able to use atatck skills. no thanks. --Life Infusion 23:10, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :This is multiplicative, though, while spells like Strength of Honour and Order of Pain are additive. I'd imagine it's ended to be run with Judge's Insight to stack together, up to almost 50% more damage. The sad thing is, though, that Judge's Insight alone gives about 23% more damage against 60 AL targets... Elite you can only use on yourself or non elite that can be maintained on 2 people? Hmm. Hard choice <_< Merengue 23:19, 28 September 2006 (CDT) Yeah, it's a piece of crap IMHO. 70.64.7.224 00:15, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :Don't judge too soon, we still don't know how will this work with critical hits; Like A/D that uses Scythe. Lightblade 17:32, 10 October 2006 (CDT) ::A/D using Scythes will use Way of the Assassin. --Theeth (talk) 17:50, 10 October 2006 (CDT) :::Both are elites, so it can be hard... Archeont 02:00, 21 October 2006 (CDT) ::::What would be hard? Choosing Way of the Assassins instead of Vow of Strength? --Theeth (talk) 17:21, 22 October 2006 (CDT) :::::Sorry, I just thought that you wanted both skills. Sorry, I'm stupid.Archeont 11:53, 26 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::Nah, you combine this with Judges insight and you can deal 163 damage per critical to a spellcaster (which seemed to happen often for me...). 92 is the critical for 16 scythe mastery + 44% = 132 damage and when you throw on 20% AP you increase the damage by 31 points! (T/ ) 19:04, 5 November 2006 (CST) :::::::I think that this is a pretty good elite, when you consider that +41% damage, has an incredibly low energy cost, can be constantly maintained, and does not need to be used by primary dervs. If in PvE someone wanted a Warrior to have all AL increasing skills and still be able to maintain pressure on a target, this would be ideal--high strength for armor penetration, with damage bonus from Vow would make for quite the combo.--Eetaq 04:21, 27 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::That's a bit like Echo Mending; Strength applies only to attack skills, while Vow disables them. Merengue 14:46, 27 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::Would this not work well with a D/Rt using Brutal weapon? -- Rin 14:10, 01 September 2007 (GMT) Update Vow of Strength now scales 5...41...50 52, 5+(3X)%. Now it's a bit crazy. For comparison, Frenzy boosts damage by a similar margin, with 33% faster attack rate equating to 50% more damage. The important part is that this stacks with, as mentioned, Judge's Insight, and an attack speed buff like Frenzy or Heket's Rampage to deal some crazy damage. We're talking crits that go up into the mid 100's on 60 AL targets. It HURTS. Throw in a GFtE paragon, and you're set for some insane damage. On a fun, unimportant note, with Shadowy Burden in the mix, I've gotten crits for 240. Very fun spell. Merengue 02:44, 30 October 2006 (CST) This enchant will be INVALUABLE to boost damage for enchant tank dervishes, I plan on incorporating this into my build once I cap it.~Kijik this skill is fun when taking quick attack skills on a dervish vow of strength,(any enchant) followed by twin moon sweep(1.75), mystic sweep(0.75), eremites assault(0.75) and protectors strike(0.5) for 5 really damaging attacks in 3.75 seconds :Uhm.... you CANT use attack skills with this. If you could then dervished would 1-hit-kill everything in the game.--Coloneh RIP 23:53, 27 November 2006 (CST) ::Twin Moon Sweep and Wearying Strike, perhaps; Only the base damage is modded with these kinds of things, generally, although there's no way to test this since you're unable to attack. But those 2 alone would break it into pieces. Striking someone for 140 twice fairly reliably? Dealing 182 damage and inflicting Deep Wound? Merengue 04:23, 28 November 2006 (CST) :::Now it it is viable since the additional damage actually trumps attack skills. -- ···» Life Infusion ··· 10:28, 24 December 2006 (CST) ::::I don't know... Judge's Insight + Attack skills have served me pretty well, and both builds are incredible with GftE. JI + 16 Scythe alone (and an enchant to eat) deals 170-240 damage if just one hit of Twin Moon Sweep triggers, while Wearying Strike will cause the loss of up to 257 health with Deep Wound. And this is without the use of a single elite. ::::Until some scythe attacks get a very much-needed nerf, I don't think Vow of Strength will receive a second glance from anybody seriously looking to run a Dervish build. Merengue 06:07, 16 January 2007 (CST) D/N You can deal huge amounts of damage when you use this with weaken armor and such. See the video bellow Dervish damage test that had 2x crit sundering procs tho =D : Damn impressive regardless. Go for the eyes much? XD Ubermancer 20:54, 6 December 2006 (CST) :: For damage maxing, I suggest Shadowy Burden. The only 2 armour reducers are mutually exclusive, as Shadowy doesn't work with multiple hexes, and given the choice between the 2, it's superior; Shadowy Burden isn't limited to physical damage. ::With Shadowy Burden + Judge's Insight + Strength of Honour + Vow of Strength + 16 Scythe Mastery on a critical with a Sundering trigger, I've gotten 312 damage. :: As usual with these kinds of things, the disclaimer goes that this is largely impractical to use in a real build, but it's a heck of a lot of fun. Also, you can use "Find their Weakness!" to stack on Deep Wound for an additional 96 health loss on 480 health targets, for a grand total of 408 health lost in a single attack. Merengue 07:31, 16 January 2007 (CST) ::: With the PvP test weekend, now you can attain up to 359 damage, via Vengeance. Just thought it'd nice to add on. Merengue 23:45, 21 January 2007 (CST) ::::Impressive - [[User:SnowWhiteTan|''Snow White Tan]] 21:28, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :::::Just managed 407 damage on my Derv, I dont have a sundering scythe either, and im sure with some pve only skills as well you could get to a one hit kill on the armour 60s Kicks66 :(resetting indent) see my comment on Spirit's Strength about the (untested) ability to deal between 1056 and 1656 damage with a single sythe attack on a AL60 target, with the teamwork of 5~7 people.76.173.217.181 00:23, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Does this "recharge" attack skills or just prevent their use? In other words, can you still build adrenaline while Vow of Strength is up? =) — 130.58 (talk) 21:53, 28 November 2006 (CST) :It just prevents their use (you get a message saying: Cannot use skill because of Vow of Strength or something akin). --Theeth (talk) 22:19, 28 November 2006 (CST) ::Mmm, slap this on a warrior, then. VoS expires, pop goes the SPIKE! — 130.58 (talk) 23:03, 28 November 2006 (CST) ::: This could work actually... VoS doesnt even have to expire, just end it with something like Signet of Pious Light when you have enough adren to attack, then recast, rinse, repeat 66.190.52.85 23:52, 26 April 2007 (CDT) D/R Use this with Heket's Rampage. Both skills have about same duration and can't be used with attack skills. 40%+ damage with 33% IAS!!!--Windjammer 12:14, 24 December 2006 (CST) :exactly what i was thinking--Coloneh RIP 20:44, 2 January 2007 (CST) ::Vow of Strength + Heart of Fury + Conjure Frost = FTW--Xeones BUFF *Lasts 20 seconds now. Will change ASAP. --[[User:Xeones|'Xeones']] image:Xeones.jpg 17:00, 5 April 2007 (CDT) It might actually be useful now... previously, you could only get about 5 or 6 attacks in if your target wasn't moving, then you had to stop, recast, then catch up again - totally worthless except for unusual circumstances. I might actually try it, now :) --Phydeaux 17:19, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Missing the point I feel that some people are missing the point somewhat about this skill. While without much teamwork this skill doesn't equal the damage given by attack skills, it does only sit in one slot in your skillbar, allowing a good 7 other skills to use to buff, heal, debuff etc. --Ckal Ktak 10:45, 13 July 2007 (CDT) But it is not good enough without DW. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) 12:24, 13 July 2007 (CDT) What on earth is DW? --Ckal Ktak 06:34, 17 July 2007 (CDT) :Deep Wound. Lord of all tyria 06:35, 17 July 2007 (CDT) ::I was thinking of the character D.W. on the children's television show Arthur XD--Mafaraxas 08:06, 19 July 2007 (CDT) :::Teamworkd, are you familiar with it? There's a paragon skill that makes you apply DW with every critical (Find Their Weakness, I believe). Couple that with an Orders necro and a smiting monk with Judge's Insight and you've got a killing machine on your hands, with 7 slots for nothing but utility skills. All damage, or just attacks? IE, will casting spells under this enchantment allow you to do more damage? If so, wow. This could be amazing on a spike build or something. E/D? :Oops, sorry. Need to read the skill description closer. I doubt it would work on Ripostes to. Capping Isn't the note about capping this from Ensign Jahan in the Cliffs of Dohjok mission redundant, as only non-Elonian characters can do that quest? :No, because Elonians can tag along with the regular quest-bearer to obtain the skill. Oblivions Heart 01:03, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::also if ur ascended (like my ranger was when i did this mission) u can unlock derv secondary and cap it as a derv secondary. Zan 18:38, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Aura of Holy Might This skill, plug Aura of Holy Might and Judge's Insight seems like a novel idea. I haven't tested it yet, but I'm pretty sure I would be hitting godly amounts right there. Can someone check the damage? Oblivions Heart 01:03, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Yep, it works, its godly enough without judges insight even. I was using this and aura in Dzagonur Bastion, I was easily hitting for over 100 per hit against the lvl 28 squishies. And that was with 4 in the title track. Arcdash 11:27, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Pet Attacks This skill DOES affect Pet Attacks - your pet cannot use skills under Vow of Strength. Why? :Because it prevents you from activating any attack skills. When you activate a pet attack while under Spiteful Spirit, you're the one to take the damage. It's the same principle- your attack skill, pet's damage. 19:23, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Better Choice? Wouldn't it be better to add Heart of Fury to the Notes, either in addition to or replacing Heket's Rampage? With Heart of Fury and attribute points where they should be going, Mysticism, you'd get an equal IAS boost that lasts almost as long as Vow of Strength. Sure, it costs more and isn't a stance, but shouldn't same profession skills have seniority over out of profession skills? Besides, the bonus burning and cover/extra enchantment are bonuses worth 10 Energy, plus you have room for a movement speed stance to chase kiters. Besides, what are you going to be spending energy on while you're hacking away with Vow of Strength? Zander, forgot to make an account 71.51.181.2 07:12, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :No. Heket's Rampage is a lot better for a simple reason: having 150% of the damage 100% of the time is a lot better than having 150% of the damage a little better than half the time (notice the 30 second recharge on Heart of Fury -- Heart of Fury isn't bad, but it's not the equal of Heket's). Same profession skills should have a priority all other things being equal, but in this case, they aren't equal. For pure IAS, Heket's is simply much better. Even if it only gave 25% IAS, it'd be better (25% IAS 30/30th of the time is better than 33% IAS 17/30th of the time), but given that it is 33% IAS, it's a LOT better. --68.187.144.197 11:49, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::Note: When I say 25% IAS 100% of the time would be better than 33% IAS that can't be sustained but a few seconds over half the time, I'm obviously talking from the context of PvE. In PvP, you'd be better doing more damage over the shorter period of time, even if you can't sustain it, than you would be doing more damage per minute consistently. Of course, in PvP, you'd be better off using attack skills for damage spikes than using a continuous damage boost like VoS. But that's all academic anyway, given that Heket's actually gives 33% IAS, not 25%. 33% IAS 100% of the time is just plain better no matter how you slice it. VoS can be sustained continuously. Any IAS you want to use with it must also be, or it'll be lamer than the alternatives. --68.187.144.197 12:14, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :::But you can use other damage-increasing skills from other professions, like Judge's Insight or Conjure Spells. Bug When you try to use an attack skill the error message says you cannot use skills [[User:Bored|'Bored']] 15:01, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :That's the point of the spell! RT 15:03, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::He means it says any skill, not just attack skills. ---Jamster--- 15:04, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::: "For 20 seconds, '''you cannot use attack Skills' and your attacks deal 5...41% more damage."'' are you sure? --Cobalt | Talk 15:06, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::: >_< The error message says any skill. But it only stops you from using attack skills. I think ---Jamster--- 15:07, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Yeah, if you need a screeny i can do 1 [[User:Bored|'Bored']] 15:09, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :Would this class as a bug or an anomaly? And ye a screen would be helpful, but not necessary cos it won't be too difficult to test this :)--Cobalt | Talk 15:12, 9 March 2008 (UTC) i dunno how to make it small and on the side [[User:Bored|'Bored']] 15:14, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :I do though RT 15:15, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :Bleh i saw you upload it so i already added the note --Cobalt | Talk 15:17, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::Imo this is a bug rather than an anomaly, as you can actually use skills while under the effects of this (can't you?) so it's not a conflict with the skills description - just a bug with the message that is displayed--Cobalt | Talk 15:24, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Buff or nerf Why did they have to touch this, Wounding Strike is so much overpowered compared to this... now it's even harder to sue cuz you have to sync with other team members making it useless in Ab, Ra and Competitive missions. Big Bow 04:39, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :But you can use it with Reaper's Sweep for huge damage. (D/Me with Arcane Mimicry) (T/ ) 04:42, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :: overall more power, but with a different conditional (lol) my fav part is that it oesnt stack with 1/3 of the skills from the same attribute line Roland Cyerni 04:45, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::No Sir, I don't like it. The whole reason I took this elite on my Warrior was so I could Rely on more Crits, Thorns + Sanctity to Tank, and NOT waste any power slots manual attack skills. Now I'm basically required by it to put attacks on my skill bar, and sacrifice tanking options --'ilr' (Aug 2008) ::Entropy you'll have to explain me how you want the Reaper's Sweap/Vow combo to work if they get DW Vo becomes useless. You don't get the +% dmg IF the foe suffers a condition... Big Bow 04:47, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::Obviously you want to attack a target above 50% health? That single hit probably takes them down to <50%. Then you follow with Victorious Sweep for the kill. (T/ ) 05:04, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Alright, but it's way too conditional to make it effective. And again if the foe gets healed before you hit with Victorious Sweep, vow has becomed useless, that makes Conjure better automaticly makes you D/E with an elemental scythe mod. Big Bow 05:10, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Well you can use whatever attack skills you want as long as they don't cause conditions. It's not that hard...Also, this could be nice. :...49 max scythe damage, crit, +70 damage, +50% more damage or something...maybe you get a 20% armor penetration with Sundering mod...have someone cast JI etc on you... (T/ ) 05:17, 8 August 2008 (UTC) I agree with you, making a build with no condition is not so hard, but the problem is your allies and other ppl in pvp. And compared to Wounding Strike this is crap. Big Bow 05:22, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Crystal Wave ftw! :-) --Aubee91 15:13, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::Now THAT is the best idea I've heard all day. 15:14, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::It really pwns in PvE when used with Aura of Holy Might and you also benefit for choosing the heroes/henchmen so you don't get conditions on foes. Maybe on A/D with Way of the Master, Critical Agility and Critical Eye to get more damage from criticals. My apologies if someone already posted the idea, didn't bother to read the whole discussion. - Flameseeker Mage 13:00, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::: i m very saddened by the change of this skill. More damage to foes with no conditions??? Hello, thats useless in PvP and in PvE aswell I want them crippled, dazed, poisoned, weakened, blinded and bleeding if possible. I made a great many builds around the old VoS for mighty tanking with loads of enchantments that cause burning/crippled/bleeding upon removal... Now I have less room because I need to put scythe attacks. To me, this skill is now LAME (less able to make effective)... It has broken me ol dervy girls heart... :( PuppetX 11:41, 16 August (CET) ::::Aura of Holy Might is like VoS, but non-elite. And it deals some extra damage on cast and end. Elites are overrated, anyways :D --- -- (s)talkpage 09:45, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ::: This was very effective. Does around 80-160 damage per attack skill and over 200 when sundering procs. ::::And slap on Grasping Earth instead of Rezz for AB gg.-- 23:10, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Buff it. GW is too conditional, this will never be seen in serious use. 12:53, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :I like using this on a Critscythe in PvE. Fuck conditions :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 10:30, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::Well, then you have to carefully pick your henchmen, as about half of them have means to inflict conditions I think. Heroes aren't a problem, but still... Perhaps half the added damage on foes with conditions, and not removing it.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:19, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :::Elite Enchantment Spell. For 20 seconds, you deal +10% damage with your scythe for each condition suffered by the struck foe. (maximum damage bonus of +5...41...53%) (Attribute: Earth Prayers) Synergy with its own attribute line? no increase in overall effectiveness? Brilliant! Shadowshear 03:30, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::Crazy overpowered since DW already reduces enemy's survivability by 33%, Scythes easily hit for hundreds unbuffed and conditions are easy to apply? Brilliant! --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:01, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::DW only reduces Healing by 20%, and also, conditions are easy to remove secondly, even a scythe critical won't hit for over 100 unbuffed. Lastly, the buff remains the same overall, With this, my derv auto-attacks a 60 AL target for ~100 with no other buffs. Powerful, yeah, but thats the point. not to mention all the abilities of any given foe to render your attacks useless. (Sorry for the double edit) EDIT: actually, I just went and tested it, My criticals do 110 to a 60 al with only VoS. I was averageing more like ~45. Shadowshear 02:49, November 20, 2009 (UTC)